Tears of Joy
by Patricia Sage
Summary: "Those had better be tears of joy, Lance!"    Kurt is concerned about Lance after a particularily grueling cheerleading practice.  What will come of their little chat? Kurt/Lance the cheerleader, oneshot.


**Author's Note: Okay so here is another pathetic attempt at a Glee fanfiction! I'm giving Lance the Cheerleader some character! :D**

"Those had better be tears of joy, Lance!"

Sue Sylvester's aggresive voice blared through the megaphone directed at the male cheerleader. He hurriedly wiped away the moisture which had gathered in his eyes against his will. The coach's voice reverberated in his skull. "You're weak!" The sentance seemed to echo in his mind and he shook his head to clear it.

Lance took a deep breath and picked himself up off the ground where he had fallen. His jaw was set determinedly as he brushed the grass off his red uniform and prepared to run through the routine once more. "Sloppy! Sloppy babies! Again! This time it had better be flawless!" Lance flinched a little as he got into position. There was just no way he could land that jump. He had practiced for hours each day and fallen every single time.

Sure enough, Lance was propelled through the air, then landed on his feet. He almost stayed upright, but the momentum forced him to fall backwards onto the hard ground, knocking the wind out of him. The voice of the Cheerio coach once again was blasted across the feild. "We're done here! My grandmother could do this in her sleep, but you bunch of worthless teens are clearly not going to get any better. You are dismissed." With a few mumbles of "Yes Coach" the Cheerios dispersed from the feild.

Lance stayed in his position on the ground. He wanted to just lie there and die. He stared up at the clouds in the sky. There was a faint chunk of blue sky, which would peek through the cumulous clouds, and Lance was appreciating its beauty when, suddenly, instead of sky there was worried blue eyes staring down at him. This blue was beautiful, too. "Are you okay?" Kurt Hummel asked.

Lance pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Yeah." He sighed. Since he was looking down at the grass, he jumped when Kurt reached down and took his arm to help him up. He regretted it instantly as he glanced up to see that Kurt had a slightly hurt expression on his beautiful face.

"Right, sorry. Don't want to be touched by the gay kid." He muttered bitterly and then made to leave.

"No, Kurt!" Lance quickly got up off the ground and ran after him. Due to many years of cheerleading with Coach Sylvester, he was in great shape and quickly caught up to the singer. "I didn't mean it that way, I swear."

Kurt looked up at him and seemed a little confused by the sincerety in his expression. "Okay. I believe you." Kurt sat down on one of the bleachers with a sigh and picked up his waterbottle where it sat on the metal. This part of the feild was in the shade and Lance was grateful to be out of the searing sunlight as he sat down beside the brown-haired boy.

"You're doing great, by the way." Lance said, trying to break the ice, "At cheerleading, I mean. You're a natural."

Kurt blushed a little. "Thanks. You never know if you're doing well with Coach Sylvester, though."

Lance laughed, "Yeah, she hates on everyone. Don't take it personally."

The glee club member took another drink of his water. "She seems to really bear down on you, though. Like, more than the rest of us. Doesn't she know that that jump you have to do is pretty much impossible?"

"It's not impossible. I can do it." Lance said with determination, then looked at Kurt again. "But, thanks for your concern."

"I really like the cheerleading part." Kurt said, figeting with the hem of his WMHS uniform, "But the pressure that Coach Sylvester puts on her athletes isn't healthy. You shouldn't feel bad about not being able to make that jump." Lance shrugged, and Kurt contined with a sad pout. "And, she keeps telling me to lose weight. She says I have hips like a pear." He looked down at himself with a little frown.

Lance felt sudden anger at his coach. He didn't mind that she yelled at him; it only pressured him to be better. But, telling Kurt Hummel that he needed to lose weight was unnecissary and untrue. "Kurt," He said intensly, "You do not need to lose weight." Kurt just grimaced a little, taking another sip from his water bottle. "Hey." Finally, the brunette looked up at him and Lance got lost in his eyes. "You are beautiful. Don't change a thing."

The way Kurt looked at him showed Lance that no one had ever said that kind of thing to him before. The blonde cheerleader couldn't fathom why. On sudden impulse, even though they were both sweaty from practice, Lance leaned forward and touched the side of Kurt's face. The tenor looked at him with wide blue eyes. "Can I kiss you?" Lance whispered, not wanting to overstep his boundaries.

Kurt's answer was to grab the front of the blonde boy's uniform and crash their lips together. Lance gasped against his will, but kissed him back with force. He had only ever dreamed of this moment and, even now, he wondered if he was really awake. Out of need for air, the kiss ended, and the boys sat there with rumpled uniforms, breathing hard. Kurt leaned forward again and placed a short and gentle kiss on his lips. "Am I dreaming?" Lance muttered.

Kurt laughed and it was such a wonderful sound. "No, you're not dreaming." He said, and the other boy blushed. Much to his dismay, though, Kurt then picked up his messanger bag off of the ground and stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" He called.

"As much as I'd like to stay here," Kurt said, smiling, "I have to get back home or my dad will freak." There was a pause, then the fashionable boy added, "Thanks for everything, Lance. Don't be a stranger."

The blonde cheerleader watched the other boy walk away with a stupid grin on his face. "Oh I definitely won't." He said.

The next day, during the practice of their routine, Lance was feeling amazing. So good, in fact, that not even Coach Sylvester's snarky comments could get him down. When it came time for his jump, Lance was launched through the air...and landed on his feet sturdily. He felt a swelling sense of pride and looked up to see the smiling face of Kurt Hummel. Yes, maybe his life had taken a turn for the better.

**Author's Second Note: Well that was weirdly fun to write! xD Haha. Hoped you liked it. Review?**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


End file.
